The Spirit of Halloween
by BreezeWhisper22
Summary: The Man in the Moon creates a new spirit named Black Kitten. As a new spirit she doesn't know who is good or bad so she easily trusts Pitch who wants to make her terrify the guardians on Halloween so he can give them nightmares (specifically Jack) and create another dark age. Though, she struggles while no one even knows she exists and she has many minions and mysterious powers.
1. Prologue

The scruffy undersized black kitten scurried around the sidewalk, its purple eyes reflecting the dim street-lamp light. Shadows slunk in the corners where shady men hung around. The light from small buildings went out at around this time as families hurried to escape the darkness. One person saw the black kitten and dashed away shouting in fear. She smirked satisfied.

The dizzying heat that settled in the day and night bothered the small kit. She growled at the bugs that buzzed around her. Occasionally a small car would hum slowly by as if prowling on prey, slowed by the heat that attacked it. Some humans wore shorts and a tee-shirt in attempts to avoid overheating.

Her stomach began to fizz with hunger so, hesitantly, the kitten hurried back to her mother. The dry wind that sluggishly moved and slightly cooled her didn't exist in the alleyway. There was minute light here but the kit scented her mom along with an unfamiliar smell that overlapped it.

"Mommy, Mommy, I'm hungry," she mewed. She waited for her mother's soft voice but nothing came. "Mommy?" she mewed confusion edged in her tone.

She scampered over to her mom and prodded her with her petite paw. "Wake up mommy," she growled.

She noticed a harsh squeaking sound nearby. Before she could turn numerous rats swarmed over her mother. She tried to take them off over her mom but she was only batted by hairless tails and sharp yellowed teeth and claws.

As soon as they came, they left. She searched for her mother but all she saw was bones, which she thought were the ones of the mice she ate. She noticed there was blood and bits of flesh still on a carcass which she _never _left any remains.

Her body stung from the scratches that covered her body. Blood oozed out of some and seeped through her fur making it more hot and sticky. She felt like she was being baked in an oven as the heat beat down on her.

She felt darkness creeping on the edge of her view and tiredness pulling at her body. She felt life ebbing from her small body calming her. Just before she closed her eyes to let the darkness take her the moon seemed to glow brighter. She thought nothing of it as she fell into the clutches of death.


	2. Chapter 1

She suddenly got up, she then looked around. She was amazed that she was alive but she felt different,_ very _different. She looked at her self and was shocked, she was a human. She had long black hair and pale skin; she wore a black and red dress with a black cat on the dress and black heels. She had a black cat necklace too. Though, she still had her black cat ears and tail and her nails were sharp and pointed. She also noticed red bat wings on her back that were a part of her. She appeared to be eight years old.

She was rather overwhelmed by this and very confused and then she looked up and heard something or someone whisper her name, Black Kitten. She was intrigued and realized that the full moon that was glowing abnormally spoke to her. She was speechless, she was alive and a _human_.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts that were crowding her mind. She sat down and wondered what to do. Eventually she decided to ask someone. She mustered her bravery and stood up. She wobbled as she stood up; it was hard enough to walk on two feet but in heels. It would take some practice. She fell as she stood up and tried again; she gingerly stood up and walked. She walked over to a woman who was lecturing a child about when to walk on streets.

"Umm…Hi, can you explain to me what's going on?" she asked politely.

The woman didn't seem to notice and turned to Black Kitten. Then she walked right through her holding the child's small hand. She gasped, stunned and disturbed.

"What just happened?" she murmured.

She turned and the woman was still walking as if nothing had happened. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry. She was hurt that she was invisible to them. "Can all humans do that?" she wondered.

She thought she saw movement in the shadows; she stopped crying and stood up. She gazed nervously towards the shadows, curious. Then out stepped a man clad in a black robe, he had black hair that was spiked up and a large nose with dark skin. His amber eyes glowed eerily from the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked forgetting about the woman.

He smirked evilly and spoke in a confident tone, "I am Pitch Black, but who are you?"

"I-I am Black Kitten, or at least that's what the moon told me," She replied losing suspicion naïvely.

His eyes widened slightly and then returned to confidence as if he had hatched a plan. He stepped closer and spoke in a convincing voice, "You are the spirit of Halloween I do believe. I can help you with making Halloween _extra_ fun this year."

She nodded eagerly; she was told by her mother that Halloween is meant for black cats to arise fear and superstition. She always dreamed of spreading the fright she did every day to children dressed as monsters. If this person knew how to help her do that she would certainly agree with him and trust him completely.

He smirked devilishly and motioned with his hand for her to follow him which he did. He took her far away to a forest were there was a bed over a deep hole.

He turned and explained, "I'm aware that you like scaring people. I have an idea for a very good scare. You need to conjure your minions then there are five Guardians who would are very fun to scare, especially Jack Frost. And after that I'll take care of the rest. So, are you interested?"

She thought of everything he proposed, being able to scare people, but she'd just met him. Her tail flickered slowly and her ears twitched as she thought. She then looked up and answered, "Yep, I'm in."


	3. Chapter 2

_"I don't know how to create minions and since when did I have some?"_ She wondered. Pitch seemed pleased that she had agreed considering he's almost smiling, almost. She was confused as she noticed he was talking to a black mare. _"What is that thing?"_ she wondered. Pitch then turned to her and explained that it was called a 'Night Mare'.

She nodded and glanced at her surroundings, she heard the distant cheers of children in the growing light; the sunrise tingeing the sky with golden rays. She liked it here; it wasn't blistering hot. The breeze felt cool and almost frosty.

She perked her ears as she noticed the sounds of children grew louder. She glanced at Pitch nervously who didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, a snowball whizzed by her head. She glanced back again and Pitch and the Night Mare were gone. She then saw three kids and a teenager throwing snowballs at each other.

Then teen seemed different from all the other humans she had seen; he had snowy white hair and really pale skin. She also noticed he wasn't wearing shoes and he carried a staff. She cocked her head to the side as the neared debating what to do. She then dodged a snowball that had missed a brown haired kid.

"Umm…Hello?" she greeted them not expecting an answer since she seemed to be non-existent to everyone.

Then the teenager turned and noticed her, he seemed surprised and waved at her. She blinked in confusion, he could see her as well but none of the kids reacted. He then told the kids to hold the game and he stepped towards her, the other kids trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Can you see me?" she asked the teenager.

"Yes I can," he replied. "Who are you?"

"The moon told me I'm Black Kitten the Spirit of Halloween," she replied.

"I'm Jack Frost, a guardian," he told her.

She was about to ask what a guardian was when a swarm of darkness spilled out from behind her. She spun around to see a wave of darkness, or something that looked like black sand. She felt a large hand grab her arm and pull her back and into the hole that she saw earlier.

She opened her eyes and looked around; it was a large room with cages hanging from the ceiling. It was dimly lit and reeked of fear. She stood up and saw pitch standing a few meters away.

He strode over to her and glared down at her. "Don't speak with the guardians," he hissed.

He then handed her a black stake and gave her a look that practically said, "This is your weapon." She nodded and took it. It was very smooth and sharp. She looked at him uncertain of being able to wield a weapon. He walked away and slipped into the shadows.

She then appeared on the surface. She looked around she saw Jack Frost in the distance but she didn't approach him. She walked away and realized she was in a graveyard.

"_Why am I here?"_ she wondered. She then wondered again what Pitch meant by minions.

She saw a flicker of movement in the distance. She narrowed her eyes feeling unsettled. Then she heard movement behind her. She turned around to see three people with long fangs protruding from their mouths. She remembered her mom told her about people like this, they were vampires. She then pulled out her stake and they stepped back, fear lit in their eyes.

They bowed to her and murmured, "Master."

She then realized these were her minions, she smirked and flapped her wings to hover above the ground. She then told them to remain here and she flew over to the direction of Pitch's lair.

She saw something in the distance and stopped moving. Her eyes widened as she realized it was reindeer pulling a hefty red sleigh. She dodged out of their way but grabbed by a rope made of sand. It tied around her as she was pulled into the sleigh and shoved into a large potato sack.


End file.
